Monitors are increasingly necessary in motor vehicles for displaying images from cameras and other optical information. Monitors of this type must be comparatively robust due to vibrations occurring in the motor vehicle and due to their placement also on the exterior of the vehicle, but at the same time may not be too expensive. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to specify a monitor adapted specifically for motor vehicles that is simple and cost effective in design and that requires as little maintenance as possible.